world_walker_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Campaign: Brothers and Gods
“''The least of gods shall tower over the mightiest of mortals, and death shall reign over all.''” '' ''-Old empire prophecy Campaign Description Brothers and Gods is set on the fairly young and unexplored world of Aarenos during the age of monsters, roughly 100 years since the fall of the Imperium of Rakeen, the disappearance of the elder dragons and the end of the age of exploration. It is centered on the merchant town of Whitehollow, now the only connection between the northern and southern parts of the empire and as such has exploded in prosperity. It has however recently been suffering due to undead activity to the north, and increased banditry to the south. The city of Whitehollow is believed to be named after the strangely white sand that surrounds the oasis that the city was built around and the vast labyrinth of catacombs and temples built beneath it. The world of Aarenos (sand) was named from the vast desert that seems to stretch on forever to the west of the capital. While the Imperium was named after the first Mage-Emperor that found the plane, stabilized its bridge-between-worlds and was also the first ruler. The fall of the Imperium was unexpected to say the least, it was during the peak of the age of exploration. In only a decade, dozens of new cities were founded and the wild frontier was being pushed back hundreds of miles to the north and south. And the exploration of the vast desert to the west and the even vaster sea to the east were well underway. It was then when the capital, Rakis went dark. Death spread from the heart of the capital, sickness, monsters and quakes wracked the cities near the capital. The ruins of the old capital and the surrounding lands and empty settlements are now collectively known as the Dead-zone. With the fall of the seat of the Imperium, all exploration of the wild places ceased and fear and turmoil engulfed the lands for decades. All efforts to retake or even explore the old empire early on failed. The land up til a few decades ago was in a constant flux of magic, mountains and canyons near the heart of the old empire were shaped and vanished overnight rendering maps and scrying useless, while the undead and bursts of magic prevented any approach. And just when the chaos of magic at the heart of the old empire was finally beginning to die down, and the rest of the world was beginning to recover, something is again stirring in the old empire. Player-Characters Xil Quoxis the Human (Dark Lord) : A village lord who just recently was forcefully evicted from his home after he accidentaly shot his bodyguard (then captain of the guard) with a sleeping dart from his crossbow as he was trying to fend off raiders, they barely escaped with their lives. He lost his land nearly as quickly as he had gained it. He is the only one of his kin to own and lose land to the south and the only one known to have exceptional magical prowess. : "I'm sorry Peeduro!" Peeduro del Tako the Half-Orc (Supercheese) : 's personal bodyguard and lifelong friend. His family has served under 's family for generations. He is both strong and stupid for a half-orc, his friend has spent years trying to magically alter his intelligence to no permanent avail. He successfully used a halfling servant under the employment of his friend and master as a shield once. He also likes elves for a reason only known to him and his master. He has a habit of accidentally killing small creatures and mistaking halflings for armor. : "Elf good..." Raziel the Elf (Kurikaktus) : A foreigner to this world. He came to thes world a child seeking adventure, fortune and to spread love and joy to all the known worlds. Only to be trapped, unable to move on to other worlds. Despite his good-hearted, kind, caring, loving, thoughtful and jolly-yet-silent nature, he is skilled in the use of daggers, knowledgeable in finding information no matter how difficult, has plenty of underworld connections throughout what's left of the Imperium, and is a natural thief. He now roams the kingdom freelancing as a sellblade and an acrobat with his partner Frantok. : "..." Frantok the Halfling(???) : A merchant-cleric-scholar-fighter-man turned sellsword due to losing his land, home and most of his belongings the dead-zone to the south. He admits that it may not have been a good idea to build it less than a mile from the dead-zone's border in the first place. He is tall for a halfling, because of this people often mistake him for a gnome. He has been known to space out in a sleep-like state sometimes throughout the day and is a very good liar despite being a cleric, said to be even able to trick politicians. He now sells his abilities as a warrior and acts as a barker for his acrobat partner Raziel. : "Seven days." Notable NPCs (In order of appearance)(Under construction) Captain of the Guard : A male orc. Has only recently replaced the old captain of the guard after he was found guilty of extorting the local merchants. He is friendly for an orc and his service record shows that he is an orc of honour. The party has yet to know of his name. Corporal Faraday : A female halfling. She is currently a member of the city guard who has recently shown prowess in evading the interest of the undead. She is one of the first people to successfully head north and back since the events along the roads started, Mr. Feng : A middle-aged male human. He is currently the face of the Merchant Guild Dell and a personal acquaintance of . Has a strong love for fluffy animals. Has recently lost his cat Mr. Tibbers to what he believes the effects of gravity. Informant "W" : A relatively young male elf. He is a shady character and is only known as W by his regular business partner Raziel. He is often found skulking in the back alleys and the undercity of Whitehollow. Gemguy : A male dwarf merchant. He was swindled into buying "enchanted" gems. Brother Harris : A male elf around 200 to 300 years old. He is currently a cleric at the city's only chapel. He has revealed to the party that he is one of the very few sane survivors of the catastrophe that befell Rakis. Very few people know much about him. = : A male human. He is the richest merchant in the city and is the leader of the Guild Dell. = : A middle-aged male human. One of the most powerful clerics in the land and is the leader of the Guild Orzhin. : A male orc. Clad in the finest armor and wielding gemmed swords and shields, he is the leader of Guild : A female elf around 300 years old. Clad in flowing garments she has a very warm demeanor that easily enthralls beings that gaze upon her. It is said that her song can make beings enter a state of pure bliss. She is the leader of Guild . Unknown Skeletal Great Black Dragon : A seemingly dead, colossal skeletal black colored dragon that is believed to be the cause of the destruction of the Old Empire. It seems to have dorsal spikes and what remains of his flesh seem sinewy. Timeline (Under Construction) PLACEHOLDER Achievements (Under Construction) PLACEHOLDER Category:Campaign Category:Custom Campaign Category:3.5e Category:Variant